Fly On The Wings Of Love
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: One day, Skywarp decides to have a little fun with his Trine mates but in doing so, discovers a devastating secret about his Trine leader Starscream. Can he and Thundercracker save Starscream from the one who hurts him or is Starscream doomed? Read on to find out, written by me and Prowlsgirl. Contains scenes of rape and violence.


_Author's note. This was written by me and Prowlsgirl a while ago and we're finally getting it up now. Hope you all enjoy._

_Urgh, this took ages to do. Not because it takes a while to edit an email but because opening said email caused my internet to have a heart attack each and every single time. It takes about a hundred go's before you can actually get into that email._

_For fans of Stand By Me, a new update will be posted very soon._

_Enjoy and please review._

Starscream gave a whoop of joy as he soared through the air. He was alone out over the oceans of Earth, performing stunning aerial acrobatics for the sheer joy of it. His trine mates were back at the Nemisis. He knew they were safe for the time being, and that's all that really mattered to him. Starscream's optics flashed brightly as his air sensitive body sense electricity in the air. He gave a wild hoot and shot towards the thunder storm. He never was this free around others, even with his trine. He always seemed distant from them, so he'd simply stopped trying to fit in.

At the edge of the storm, the winds were wild. Starscream gave a daring laugh and shot into the storm. Not even his trine mates could fly well in thunder storms. Starscream's flying skills were what landed him the job of Air Commander, and he got SIC simply because Soundwave hadn't been there yet, and the other idiots competing for the position hadn't any real talent.

Skywarp sleep peacefully on his berth while Skywarp moodily sulked. He was bored, very bored, Starscream was out and Thundercracker was sleeping. This was no fun, he needed to think of something to liven everything up. He suddenly grinned as a wicked thought came to him.

He was going to need a few things.

Starscream whooped in glee as he fought the vicious winds slamming into his body on every side. Flying in thunderstorms always felt amazingly good, especially when the rain started. The sharp sting of small water droplets added to the feelings of the wind. The wind. How Starscream loved the wind. It was his best friend. It had never hurt him or laughed at him, only caressed and held him aloft. It was the most wonderful thing in the world, and he'd mastered it in all its many forms.

Skywarp sniggered as he rummaged through a box he'd pulled out from under his berth, checking it had everything he needed. He'd thought of the perfect way to have some fun, now he just needed to wait until Starscream came back and then he could have some fun.

Starscream played in the storm until it fizzled out about an hour and a half later. He sighed in contentment and twirled lightly through the air and back to base. Starscream landed easily and started walking through the depressing halls of the Nemesis. After so much fun, he was back in this prison of a ship.

Skywarp suddenly paused in his preparations as he felt a slight jolt in his Spark. Starscream was back. He grinned and quickly made his way over to the door where Starscream would enter and hid behind it, waiting.

Starscream finally reached the door to the Trine's room. He was still soaked through from the rain, and he didn't really care. The cold water felt good on his circuitry. He sighed and opened the door, walking in with his head down in thought.

Skywarp let Starscream walked in, praising his luck that Starscream was distracted. He carefully crept forward, up behind his unsuspecting Trine mate.

Starscream froze. He looked up to see Thundercracker asleep in one of the two berths in the room. Starscream took the other while Skywarp split that berth with Thundercraker. The only problem was he didn't see Skywarp, and that was hardly ever a good thing.

"Skywarp!"

Skywarp smirked while raising his stun gun, he was in a perfect position which was just as well as Starscream was about to turn around. His finger squeezed the trigger.

Starscream felt as if his cerebro circuitry was being scrambled and his vision went black as the floor rushed up to meet him.

Skywarp chuckled as Starscream collapsed on the floor, this was to easy but the excitement was worth it. He quickly made sure that Starscream was okay before lifting him up in his arms and taking him over to the berth and laying him down. He then turned his attention to the sleeping Thundercracker was totally unaware of what was going to happen.

Skywarp laughed softly and then crept up on his trine mate before carefully stunning him. The sleeping Mech went completely limp and so Skywarp went to work.

He quickly stripped the two of their armour, and then he gagged and tied Thundercracker to the berth, making sure his legs were nice and spread, Next he turned his attention to Starscream. He first of all gagged him, then bound his feet, then used the remains of the rope to bind Starscream's arms behind his back. The rope stretched tightly between the bound feet and arms, making Starscream completely immobile.

After putting the unconscious Mech into a kneeling position, he left his trine mates and went to get changed.

Starscream on lined his optics in confusion. He felt really uncomfortable, and he was in a strange position.

Thundercracker slowly woke with a groan, his limbs feeling very heavy. He didn't know why he was feeling this way but no doubt it was time to get up. But when he opened his optics and tried to move he found he couldn't, his limbs were restrained.

"Mmmth?" he mumbled before realising he was also gagged. As he looked wildly around the room, he saw Starscream fitting up on the other berth. But he could instantly see that Starscream was in the same predicament as him.

"Hmupth, hppth," he grunted, trying to get Starscream's attention.

Starscream looked up and groaned when he saw Thundercracker. He really didn't want to know what Skywarp had planned for them. The fact he was naked registered a little late and he shyly struggled, trying to hide himself.

"Mpthr," Thundercracker grunted, struggling as Starscream did the same but they were too well tied.

Skywarp was unfortunately very good at restraining prisoners as the Autobots knew and now they knew for certain he was a master. Thundercracker tried using his comm but found it had been disabled so he was well and truly gagged and helpless. He watched as Starscream wriggled but only jiggled a little of the berth while grunting away through his gag.

Starscream struggled for a few more minutes then went limp. He moaned in despair and humiliation. He hated being tied up. He hated being naked in front of his Trine mates. He hated being vulnerable.

"Hi there,"

Both Seekers turned at the voice as Skywarp strode into the room. He was also armourless though he was still wearing his cod piece. He grinned at seeing them awake even if they were glaring at him. He sauntered over to Starscream and stroked his head, saying.

"Glad to see you're awake, now we can have some fun."

Starscream jerked his head away from Skywarp and renewed his efforts to hide himself. He hated Skywarp. It was official.

"Aw, don't be like that Screamer," Skywarp chuckled as he nuzzled Starscream's head as the Seeker held it away from him. "You're looking great and so are you TC."

He grinned as Thundercracker growled through his gag.

"Shall we get things started then?"

Starscream jerked back away again and ignored him, continuing to struggle to hide himself.

"Come on now Screamer, you'll only hurt yourself if you struggle like that," Skywarp abolished sternly. "You don't want me to have to use more bonds, do you?"

Starscream whined through the gag. He was going to hurt Skywarp if the mech didn't let him go.

"That's better," Skywarp smiled as Starscream had stopped struggling and was now focused on glaring at him.

He gave the Seeker a light kiss on the cheek before making his way over to Thundercracker who glared up at him. Skywarp grinned before crawling on the berth and up beside Thundercracker.

"Hi there beautiful,"

Thundercracker rolled his optics and growled but it sounded so muffled, the effect was lost. Starscream opened the Trine bond and growled.

_'I'm sorry about this TC.'_

Starscream sent a jolt of power through the bond, crippling his Trine mates. Only Trine leader could do that.

Skywarp cried out in surprise and crashed onto the berth beside Thundercracker, his trine mate going limp as well.

_'Let me out, Warp! I really don't have any patience for this.'_

Starscream stopped the power flow, his optics glittering angrily. Skywarp got dazedly to his hands and knees, he'd forgotten about that. He swung his legs off the berth still, looking dazed.

"Alright, alright, keep your helm on," he said, managing to look confused and he stumbled over to Starscream.

Starscream stared distrustfully at Skywarp. You never trusted the purple flier. Never. Starscream had never trusted anyone, and the only reason he agreed to a Trine bond was because you reveal none of yourself while you bound yourself to the others.

Skywarp stumbled behind Starscream and reached for his bonds and the red Seeker relaxed a fraction, it seemed his trine mate was doing as he was told for once. But of course he couldn't see the evil grin on Skywarp's face as he reached for a tool and then swiftly used it on himself.

He then calmly stepped out from behind Starscream, not having loosened those bonds one little bit. Starscream growled and sent another pulse of power through the bond. The odd thing was he couldn't really sense Skywarp anymore.

Skywarp grinned as poor Thundercracker slumped down again.

"Sorry Screamer but that doesn't work with me anymore, only TC,"

He smirked as Starscream's optics widened and he said with a purr.

"And since you were so bad, you need punishing."

Starscream shook his head and started to trembled. He was frightened. He didn't want to be punished. He whimpered and started to thrash with renewed vigour.

"Shh, shh," Skywarp said softly, wrapping an arm around him. "It's alright, it won't hurt but you need a little lesson."

He bent down to his box and pulled out some more straps. He bound Starscream's knees together and then his elbows before attaching a rope to his chest then tightly tying it to the end of the berth. He went behind Starscream and tied a rope, connecting Starscrem to the other end of the bed as well. This had the effect of holding the Seeker up and in place.

"There now, you can relax and enjoy the show," Skywarp said with a smile, standing back to admire his handiwork.

Starscream whined. Why could Skywarp never listen to orders? He just wanted to be let go. He didn't care if Skywarp fragged Thundercracker's processor out; as long as he put it back in. He just wanted to be in peace. Starscream suddenly realized that his circuitry was still wet from the rain he'd been playing in. He started to shiver as he got colder.

Skywarp noticed but just chuckled as Thundercracker finally stirred as the effects of being zapped wore off.

"Don't worry Screamer, I'll warm you up,"

He draped himself over the bed as Thundercracker once again moaned in annoyance and tugged at his restraints. Skywarp just grinned before leaning over and starting to kiss Thundercracker's face before moving downwards, making sure Starscream got a good view of what he was doing.

Starscream whimpered. It had been a while since he'd interfaced, or even touched himself. He was still shivering from the cold, but one part of him started to heat up.

"Like that Screamer, huh?" Skywarp teased as he moved to Thundercracker's thigh, the bound Seeker moaning as this happened.

He paused to see that Starscream had close his optics and looked like we was going to start sweating. Well that was exactly what he wanted but if Starscream was going to keep his optics closed, he'd have to get TC to make louder noises. His glossia started teasing TC's Port which made the blue Seeker groan loudly.

"Mmmm, mmmm,"

Starscream groaned and started to try to piston his hips forward. He needed this. Skywarp mentally chuckled; everything was going as he planned. His trine mates would soon learn that he had done this to please them and please them he would.

"Hmm, what do you think Starscream," he asked casually, smirking up at a wide eyed Thundercracker. "Should I go for his Port first or that delicious looking spike."

Thundercracker moaned heavily, needy with want, his optics closing as he fought to control himself. Starscream whined. He didn't really care. He just wanted to see Skywarp do something to Thundercracker. He wanted the ache that was starting in his port to be filled.

"What was that, Starscream?" Skywarp chuckled. "Did you say something?"

Starscream gave a loud moan, this one of want just like Thundercracker's. His optics were open and he was gazing pleadingly at Skywarp, begging him to do something. But Skywarp couldn't' rush, this had to be taken slowly so that it could be fully enjoyed.

With a lick of his lip, he stuck a finger into Thundercracker's now wet Port and moved it around. Starscream's port contracted violently. He wanted that finger inside him. Deep inside him.

Skywarp chuckled softly as Thundercracker moaned as he moved his finger deep while Starscream bucked, sweat running from his brow. He was pleased to see that the two were truly enjoying themselves, as he had hoped they would. Most Mechs didn't realise how satisfying it was to do things like this. When you were tied up, it made the normal ache double especially if you were watching someone else being attended to.

He wasn't so keen on blindfolding but gagging was the best, the noises others produced made him wild with desire.

He stuck another finger deep into Thundercracker and Starscream gave an odd muffled cry behind his gag, bucking wildly and trying to struggle against his tight bonds. By the time Skywarp started on him, he was going to come very easily.

Starscream moaned and bucked harder. He wanted Skywarp to pay attention to him. As his body bucked, his mind wandered. He wasn't really surprised that Skywarp had chosen Thundercracker. They were always together, while Starscream was alone. His body went still as his mind drifted away from the harshness of that reality, his optics clouding over.

As Thundercreacker groaned under him, Skywarp suddenly saw that Starscream was becoming still and despondent. Now that would never do, he didn't want his leader going off into one of his depressions, not right now. Not when they were all meant to be having such fun.

"I'll be back," he purred to Thundercracker who moaned as he slid his fingers out. Going over to Starscream. he wrapped his arms around the bound body and whispered.

"Feeling left out, Screamer? Don't worry, I'm here to make you feel all better."

And he started kissing Starscream's face, moving down to his neck, down his chest and then much lower down.

Starscream started out of his thoughts at the warm embrace. He blushed at the words. His Trine was getting very perceptive of his moods as of late, and it was starting to bother him. He didn't really want to let them in, but Skywarp's arms around him were so very nice.

Thundercracker's body ached with disappointment and want when Skyywarp retreated; he really wanted to feel those fingers again. But as he moaned softly, he felt the wave of depression coming from Starscream and realised why his trine mate had left him. He just had to nurse the ache he felt and wait for Skywarp to return.

Meanwhile, Skywarp had reached Starscream's thighs and was happily licking up the lubricant and oil that had been running down them. His glossia started to move ever closer to Starscream's Port. Starscream's legs were trembling as Skywarp got closer to that horrible ache in between his legs. He felt a wave of desire from Thundercracker and he felt Skywarp's spark starting to open up again, but he didn't have the spark to hurt him anymore.

Skywarp paused, enjoying the feel of Starscream's trembles. It was something of a jugglers act, trying to please both but he hoped what he was doing to Starscream would satisfy Thundercracker until he could get back at him.

Pressing his face against the bit between Starscream's legs, he slipped his glossia into the wet Port and started moving it around, lapping out the wonderful oil with a moan. Starscream sent the sensations through to Thundercracker as the ache in his body was filled with a glossa. The wondrous sensation was making him scream through the gag.

Skywarp smirked as he heard Starscrean's muffled cries through the gag. He plunged his glossia in further as Starscream's started to buck with pleasure and want. Through the Trine bond, he could feel Thundercracker getting a lot of pleasure through this as Starscream broadcasted his feelings. This made him work even more, loving the sounds both his team mates were making.

Starscream desperately tried to get that blessed glossia deeper inside him. His body was nearing overload with embarrassing quickness, but he didn't care. He was reaching for the overload with his entire being. Skywarp started rubbing the sensitive areas around Starscream's Port with his fingers, trying to get him to overload. The moans from both team mates were starting to drive him insane.

The rubbing was the last bit of stimulation Starscream needed. The Air Commander lived up to his name as he came, bucking violently as he tried to prolong the sensations. A wave of lubricant hit Skywarp in the face as he removed his glossia but he simply licked it all up. He grinned as Stascream finished screaming through his gag as he slumped down. Skywarp cupped the limp Seeker's face and purred.

"Ooh you dirty Mech, look what you did to my face."

He licked his lips as Starscream moaned softly. He then turned a sly look in Thundercracker's direction.

"Think I can get TC to do the same?"

Starscream moaned in relief. His body was so satisfied. He gave a soft whimper in response to the words and the question. He could hardly move.

"You just relax there, Star while I take care of poor TC, he looks so lonely while we've been having fun.

He advanced on his other Trine mate who whimpered with need, he wanted Skywarp doing those things to him and he wanted it now.

Starscream wrapped a shield around the spark link, and he drew his mind into itself. He didn't really understand what was going on anymore, and he didn't want to. He wanted to stop thinking so he did, but his body stayed relaxed as he hoped his Trine mates wouldn't notice.

Thundercracker moaned with pleasure as Skywarp started working on him, sticking his glossia in his port while rubbing both his spike and port wires. He wanted to come as hard as Starscream had over Skywarp. He was dimly aware of the fact that Skywarp was making sure that Starscream could see everything that was going on.

Starscream slowly off lined his optics and slipped into his own mind. He went completely limp in his bonds as peace flowed over his confusion. Thundercracker moaned with ecstasy as Skywarp worked him, for the moment they were both too wrapped up to notice their trine leader retreating into himself.

Starscream's mind brought him into the safeness of the sky. His mind flew and it felt as if he truly was back in the sky. He was filled with such peace that it felt as if he would never be hurt again.

Thundercracker cried out as he finally overloaded, spraying Skywarp's face. Skywarp collapsed back with a satisfied grin as Thundercracker slumped with a moan. Lazily, Skywarp glanced over at Starscream.

"You enjoy that, huh?"

There was an echo of a voice, but Starscream wasn't drawn out of the peace that was his flight. Skywarp frowned as Starscream just knelt there, giving no sigh that he had heard. It didn't look like he'd been paying any attention to the Seekers at all.

"Star? Hey Star, wake up,"

Skywarp was annoyed as he went over to Starscream and gave him a small shake, this wasn't supposed to happen. There was a movement, but he still didn't respond. He tried to curl deeper into himself.

"Starscream," Skywarp cried before opening his end of the bond and yelling

"Starscream, what's happening? Please come back."

Skywarp's voice shattered his hold and he gasped as if he were emerging from ice. He blinked and blearily stared into Skywarp's worried optics.

"Starscream?" Skywarp said softly, great confusion all over his face. Behind him, Thundercracker's borw was furrowed as he realised what had happened.

_"Starscream?"_ the blue Seeker said softly over the bond. _"What just happened_

"Yeah," Skywarp said miserably. "I thought we were having fun, why'd you zone out."

Starscream ducked his optics and wouldn't look at them. He hummed from behind his gag. With a sigh, Skywarp suddenly pulled it away and drew Starscream into his arms.

"Tell us what's wrong, Star, please."

"I-I...No."

Starscream's voice was horse and he tried to pull away from Skywarp. Of course because of his bonds, he couldn't so he had to remain still as Skywarp started rubbing his back.

"You were enjoying yourself a breem ago, what happened?" Skywarp said before adding.

"We're your Trine, you can tell us."

Starscream looked down.

"You-you didn't notice the scars...?"

"Scars?" Skywarp said in confusion before releasing Starscream to glance down his body.

He couldn't see any and was baffled until he realised that Starscream's Port was covered in oil meaning he couldn't see it properly. Taking a cloth, he carefully cleaned the oil away and gasped at what he saw. Thundercracker, who had been following Skywarp's actions, gasped as well and then demanded.

_"Who did that to you?"_

"Megatron was angry."

Starscream shivered in the bonds.

"H-he tied me up and-and raped me."

Skywarp went pale and just sat there for a minute, staring at Starscream's old scars. And then he burst into life, quickly undoing all the bonds so Starscream was at last free.

As he did this, tears starting to form at his optics, he cried.

"I'm so sorry...w-why didn't you tell us...me...I would never have done this...I just wanted us all to have some fun together..."

Starscream trembled and shoved himself up off the bed. He started rubbing his arms.

"Don't you think there's a reason I would hurt you like I did? No, you just saw it as a rejection and blocked the bond from me!"

"You didn't make it sound as though you were hurting," Skywarp angrily pointed out. "You just ordered me to let you go like you were bored or something."

Starscream spun around and screamed.

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell you I was raped! Why can't you believe there's a good reason I do everything?!"

Skywarp ducked his head before mumbling.

"We're your trine, we're suppose to protect each other."

"I'm Trine _LEADER!_ I take your punishments! Megatron and I made a deal! I take _YOUR _punishment and he gets to do what he wants with me!"

Starscream froze and stopped talking. He'd never mentioned the deal before. He'd never even told them he took their punishments for them.

Skywarp and Thundercracker stared in complete disbelief at Starscream who blushed and turned around. Finally, Thundercracker spoke through their bond.

_"You take punishments for us? Why?"_

Starscream ducked his head and refused to look at them when he answered.

"Because you shouldn't have to wear scars for just having fun."

They stared at him again for a long moment and then Skywarp said quietly.

"W-what do you mean, having fun?"

He paused and then asked.

"What did we do that made Megatron angry?"

Starscream shook his head.

"I-I'm not going to tell you. You'd just...no, I'm not telling you."

_"You must,"_ Thundercracker said earnestly. _"How can you let us go on without knowing the reason for your suffering? Suffering we are responsible for, however unknowingly."_

"I-it's nothing. Really. You'd stop, and that wouldn't be good for you or the crew. It helps keeps things balanced in a way.

"Stop? Stop what?" Skywarp said frowning before something dawned on his face.

"Wait...you don't' mean...my pranks, do you?"

Starscream said nothing. He growled suddenly and walked over to Thundercracker to jerk the gag off the mech's face before snapping his part of the bond closed. He was tired of keeping it open. Risked them seeing the memories that were coming up from the topic of conversation.

Thundercracker stared up at him with soulful optics.

"If you tell us then we can stop doing whatever it is that makes Megatron angry and you won't get punished."

"Pranks aren't the only thing. Screw-ups in battle are the other major things he punishes me for."

"Ours screw-ups?" Thundercracker asked as Starscream who nodded.

"But why, does he do this to others?"

"Yeah," said Skywarp. "What makes us so special?"

"Simple. I'm your leader. He hates it when I screw up, and punishing me for that wasn't enough so he decided to hurt you too. I managed to make him agree to the deal and now any time you guys screw up, I get hurt for it."

"Oh Starscream," Skywarp cried and he tackled his leader in a huge hug. "I'm so sorry, how can he do that?"

"Well, he prefers the electro-whip, as my back so plainly shows," Starscream said dryly.

Skywarp glanced down and flinched at the sight of the old numerous scars criss-crossing Starscream's back. He had never known they were there; Starscream's armour normally hid them.

"Oh Primus," he whispered.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it. I just do what I did earlier. I leave my body to the punishment and my mind goes elsewhere."

Skywarp flinched and tears trickled down his face.

"It wasn't meant to be punishment," he said softly. "I thought we'd all like it."

"Regardless," Thundercracker cut in. "You shouldn't have to be enduring this, it's not right."

Starscream was silent for a second.

"T-that's the reason I don't interface with you guys anymore. I-it hurts to be stretched open anymore."

"Oh Star," Thundercracker said softly.

Skywarp silently stroked him, holding him tight. But then he said softly.

"It doesn't' hurt for you to interface, to be dominant I mean?"

Starscream stiffened.

"I don't know. He never lets me lead."

"I doubt Megatron lets anyone lead," Thundercracker scoffed before Skywarp said quietly.

"Would you like to lead Starscream?" Lead us in the berth?"

Starscream looked indecisive.

"I-I don't want to hurt you..."

Skywarp chuckled.

"You won't hurt us, Star, you never hurt us. Don't be afraid."

Starscream hesitated then nodded.

"I-I'll try, Warp. For you two, I'll try."

Skywarp grinned and lazily letting go of Starscream asked.

"Where'd you want me, then?"

"Nothing fancy, Warp. Would you please untie TC and just lay on the berth?"

"Your wish is my command," Skywarp said with a grin and he did as Starscream asked, untying Thundercracker before laying down beside him.

Starscream nervously walked forward and sat on the edge of the berth. He honestly wasn't sure of what to do. He'd forgotten how to be gentle. He hesitantly traced a wing and opened the bond back up, letting his feelings flow through.

They responded, sending waves of comfort to soothe his nervousness. Thundercracker reached out and started to gently stroke Starscream's spike, trying to get it erect.

"Just go with the flow, Star," Skywarp advised, raising his arms above his head in a show of submission.

Starscream sighed at the gentle stimulation and turned around, crawling seductively towards them. He straddled Skywarp's stomach and leaned down to kiss the mech. He reached out to Thundercracker to play around his still wet port. He hummed.

_'Like this?'_

"Ohhh, yeah," Thundercracker moaned with satisfaction. "That's good."

"Mmm," Skywarp mumbled as he was kissed.

Starscream smiled and worked a finger, very, very gently, into Thundercracker's port. He pulled back from Skywarp's lips and slipped his other hand down to play with the purple mech's port.

Both Mechs writhed under Starscream's touch, both aching for more. They loved what he was doing to them, to them he was the best and they let him know this through their bond.

Starscream felt pride rise through him at the praise. He could please his Trine, and that was important for a leader to do. He hesitated slightly before becoming a bit rougher, moving his fingers faster inside the two of them.

"Uh, UH," Thundercracker gasped as Skywarp moaned beside him.

"Oh Star...oh, oh, that's good."

Both were becoming very wet and both wanted more, much more.

Starscream smiled and continued to work them beneath his fingers. They were soaked now, lubricant staining their thighs and his fingers, but he didn't mind. It felt great to be giving pleasure again.

"Oh Star," Skywarp gasped, the ache was starting to become unbearable. "Oh please, this is agony, end it."

"Tell me what you two want," Starscream said softly. "Tell me what you want me to do to you both."

"I want you inside me," Skywarp said with a moan as Thundercracker said with a soft smile. "I want the same but I think Warp is more desperate than I."

Starscream smiled and kissed Skywarp thoroughly as he gently pressed his hardened spike into Skywarp's tight port. When he was completely sheathed he pulled Thundercracker over.

"Now you get on his spike."

With a bit of tricky manoeuvring, Thundercracker did as told, in front of his leader and impaled himself on Skywarp. Skywarp moaned with pleasure at the sensation of having both of them on top of him.

Thundercracker groaned with pleasure and Starscream wrapped his arms around his waist and the two of them started to gently move backwards and forwards. Starscream groaned softly and helped Thundercracker ride Skywarp as he thrust into the tight heat.

"Oh yes, oh YES," Skywarp cried as this happened. Starscream was thrusting wonderfully into his tight port and the feel of Thundercracker's was just overwhelming.

"Don't stop, oh Primus that's good."

Starscream groaned and started to thrust harder, leaning into Thundercracker as pleasure swamped over him. It felt amazing to be so deep inside his wing brother for the first time in years.

Thundercracker moaned as he felt his trine mates pleasure over the bond, they were all really enjoying this. He grasped the hands holding onto him as he moved his hips, letting Skywarp drive deeper into him. The sensations this caused nearly made him scream.

Starscream groaned loudly and sent his exquisite pleasure through the bond. Everything felt so good. His body moved even faster as he grew closer to the ultimate pleasure. Skywarp cried out as he felt an enormous overload building up, he knew he was going to come soon, and come hard. This was going to be the best ever, and it was with his two favourite bots in the whole Universe.

"Oh, oh Primus!"

Starscream shifted slightly to thrust deeper inside Skywarp, knowing the first one to overload would be the one to drag them all down. Skywarp could barely move with the weight of his trine on him but he still tired to buck into the wonderful spike and port. But he could feel the pressure becoming even greater and knew it was soon.

"Ah, ah, ah, Ahhhhhhh," he finally screamed.

Starscream screamed as he bellowed in overload into the hot tightness of the port. He moaned and writhed, thrusting harder to increase his pleasure. A moment later, Thundercracker also went, crying out as Skywarp pumped into him, and slumped forward.

Starscream went limp on top of his wing brothers. He trembled, his body alight with satisfaction. He hadn't overloaded like that in some time. Skywarp sleepily smiled up at his two wing brothers, feeling very contented. He definitely hadn't had a good overload like that in ages. Reaching up, he stroked their faces and said.

"Hmm, you enjoy that?"

Starscream could do nothing but whimper. He tiredly nuzzled Thundercracker and slipped his arms around the blue flier. Thundercracker smiled and rubbed the hands on his abdomen, it felt so nice to be this close.

"You were brilliant Starscream."

"Hmm? Oh, thanks. You both were too," Starscream murmured. "I-I'd forgotten what pleasure felt like before today."

"Then maybe we should do this more often," Skywarp suggested with a grin. "It's very relaxing after all."

Starscream chuckled.

"It certainly is. I love being with you two. It's so calming."

"Hmm," Thundercracker chuckled. "It sure is,"

Skywarp leaned up and gave him a nuzzle while rubbing Starscream's back gently.

Starscream shifted and withdrew from Skwarp with a sigh, lying down beside the mech. He tugged gently on Thundercracker's wing. Thundercracker also gently withdrew and laid down beside Starscream so that the red Seeker was between his two wing mates.

Starscream hummed in warmth and lightly started to stroke his wing brothers. His hands gently roved down the surfaces of their wings. They shivered; their wings were the second most sensitive part of their body. They moaned softly and snuggled closer to him, purring slightly.

Starscream smiled softly. He started to lightly massage their wings to relax them even further. He was nice and comfortable.

"Mmm, Star," Skywarp mumbled as he started nuzzling Starscream's neck. It was clear he was totally relaxed and happy.

"I forgot what it was like to stay with you two. Can we do this more often?"

"You bet," Skywarp said eagerly as Thundercracker said gently, "Of course,"

But then his voice grew serious.

"But Starscream, what are we going to do about Megatron, we can't bear to think of you being hurt in such a fashion."

Starscream sighed.

"I've lived through it for this long. I can continue to live through it."

"You shouldn't have to," Thundercracker said fiercely. "And we can't stand by and let it happen."

"Yeah," Skywarp said. "We protect each other, that's what trine mates do."

"As Trine leader, I must place your safety and well being before my own."

His two wing mates growled.

"That's what he should be doing, not hurting you," Thundercracker said, scowling.

"I'm used to it, TC. It's nothing anymore."

Thundercracker groaned sadly and then said.

"Then I guess we'll just have to stop getting into trouble so he can't punish you."

"No! I'll be fine, TC. Please don't try to protect me! It's my job to protect you!"

"And it's our job to look after you," Thundercracker said firmly. "As our leader, we have to look out for your well being."

He paused and then said.

"And as your friends, it _is_ our job to protect you."

Starscream trembled; he didn't deserve his wing brothers. They were too nice to him. He felt tears well in his optics and slip down his cheeks.

"Hey shhh it's alright," Thundercracker said softly as both he and Skywarp both snuggled under Starscream's arms as they wrapped their own around him.

"We'll always be there for you, you can count on that."

Starscream mewled and buried his face in Skywarp's neck. He felt so weak and vulnerable, and he couldn't help them slipping through the bond.

Skywarp tightened his grip, pulling Starscream even closer. Thundercracker purred softly, hugging Starscream's back as he felt the emotions slipping from Starscream through their bond.

"You're not weak," he said softly. "You're the strongest bot we know."

A whine slipped out of Starscream's throat and he quietly started to sob. He couldn't help it. Everything he'd been through came crashing down on him all at once, and it was all too much. He curled his arms around his wing mates, craving to be held closer and be loved.

They both held him closer, sending waves of love and protection over the bond, showing him how much they cared. They made little purring noises as they nuzzled him carefully. Starscream wallowed in the feelings he received over the bond. He needed those feelings. He needed them so badly that it filled an ache he didn't even know was there.

"That's it," Thundercracker said softly. "We're here and everything's going to be alright."

He and Skywarp sent even more over the bond, knowing how much Starscream needed it.

Starscream's body slowly relaxed and he grew tired.

"Mmm," Starscream sighed as he nuzzled Thundercracker.

_Author's note. Can the Trine find a solution? Is there anyone they can turn to for help? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
